A Whole New Adventure
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: The Origin Story of my OC Logan. After the events of the purge in cocoon instead of staying with the others My OC meats aqua and then is with her in her final fight against Terra-Xehanort. He is hit by T-X's keyblade and you all know what that causes. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Hanging Edge

**I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, or square Enix. **

**I will be following the story of day thirteen and ch. 1-2 and part of ch. 3 of Final Fantasy XIII for a bit on the first few chapters but afterward the story is all original (at least for now)**

**The Hanging Edge**

"Attention Purge deportees. Follow instructions, and stay in your lines. Personal belongings will be returned upon arrival" A PSICOM soldier yells at us in the crowd. Two people try to make a run for it. He shoots them and I flinch at the sound of the gunshots. He then calls out "Do not leave your lines! This is for your own safety!" Then a guardian corps woman walks up to him. The PSICOM soldier then asks "What's the GC doing here? This op's under PSICOM direction."

She then says, "So direct me. Let me on. I want to be Purged."

The PSICOM soldier then whispers something to her and she hands over her weapon, "Line up," calls the PSICOM soldier. The woman gets in line and a man with an Afro gets behind her.

"Excuse me. Hey, lady. What gives?" The man asks her.

"I volunteered," the woman says.

"Really? You don't look ready to go quiet into that good night." He says. I agree she looks ready to fight.

She then replied, "You want quiet, you'd better take the next train."

'Yeah she is definitely ready to fight,' I say in my head.

"Well, now I really want to see what you're up to." The man says.

At that time I reach the door to the train. When I get on they require me to put on a robe that binds my hands. After a few minutes the soldier woman and the man with the Afro get on. We go through a tunnel and everything is dark. I hear what sounds like punches and when the lights come on the woman has her weapon back and the man has two pistols. Two more soldiers march in and the woman takes them out and releases our restraints.

I get up and grab a rocket launcher from one of the downed soldiers after taking off my robe. Me and a few others follow the two who freed us as they continue to fight.

"They all want to fight," the man says.

The soldier woman then says, "Good for them." After a bit of fighting she orders me, "Give me that!" She then takes the rocket launcher and destroys one of PSICOM's ships. Then one of PSICOM's pet monsters open's up a hole in the train.

"Run!" The Afro man says. Then the woman runs up to the monster and starts fighting it. "I meant away." The man says but still goes to join her.

Since none of us have real weapons we stay down inside the train. Those two run off leaving us on our own and then we leave the train so we aren't such a big target. After a while a man in a white trench-coat comes up and asks us "You all okay?" Then one of his followers, a teenager in a purple shirt and a black vest carrying a stack of guns, accidentally drops a few of them. The man in the trench coat says, "Hey, careful with those." He then turns to us and says, "Don't worry, no one's moving to Pulse today. We'll clear you a path out of here, so be ready to..."

I then stand up and interrupt him saying, "Wait! Let me fight with you!"

Apparently I am not the only one who wants to fight because the others started saying things along these lines. The man in the trench coat talks to one of his followers then says, "Okay then. Volunteers front and center."

I stand up and grab a gun followed by a few others, including one of my neighbors from Palumpolum, Nora Estheim. I also notice her son, Hope, is here and I say under my breath, "Dammit, why did they have to get caught up in this."

When there is only one gun left they end up giving it to a teenage girl who then pretends to shoot the man in the trench coat and he pretends to be hurt and he asks her to protect Hope and the others.

We start fighting against PSICOM and we make it pretty far and with no casualties. But as we are fighting on a bridge it gets blown out. Many people fall and the man in the trench coat is holding onto the edge and Nora is hanging onto him. Her hand slips out of his and she falls. I then think about how it must have looked to Hope and I help the man in the trench coat.

He asks me, "Thanks, do you happen to know her or her son?"

I lie and say "No" because I know that Hope will probably try to kill him and I don't want Bartholomew to lose both his wife and son. "What is your name by the way?" I ask so I can tell Hope that it wasn't his fault.

"Snow, what's yours?" He tells me.

"My name is Logan," I say and then we hear an announcement from the Primarch.

"Attention Purge deportees. Attention Purge deportees. Put down your weapons and surrender immediately. Your removal is the will of the people of Cocoon. Should you attempt to flee, the Sanctum will employ every resource necessary to bring you to justice. This land is no longer your home. Cease hostilities and surrender at once."

The PSICOM airships then lift up the vestige. I think only about how that thing is the reason Nora is dead. Snow then utters a name "Serah."

"Who's Serah?" I ask him.

"My fiancé. She Is trapped inside of that and I intend to rescue." He tells me.

"You idiot! You do realize that if she is in there she is probably a L'cie, right?" I ask him now wary of his plans.

"I know she is a L'cie but I still am going to try to save her," he says.

"If she is that important to you then I will help you." I then look around for a weapon and I see that one of these soldiers was using my custom Gunswords. "They are using our personal weapons against us," I tell him as I retrieve my swords and their sheathe. I then put the sheathe on like a quiver and put my swords together and put the swords in it.

"Well then we need to see if we can retrieve them." Snow says.

"If we find them we should probably dispose of them or use them ourselves since only some kids are left." I tell him. He then get's the strong one of his followers to snap out of his shock. We then continue on our way to where the kids are after we take some bikes from some soldiers we killed. On the way he tells me about his group and I almost laugh at the irony of their name, NORA. He also says something that surprises me, "Gadot, if you don't know who you've got to save, you just protect them all, right?"

Gadot then asks Snow "Something on your mind?"

Snow just stays quiet.

When we arrive at the base. The other members of NORA are aiming their guns at our air bikes. Then Snow shouts "Hey! It's us, it's us! Don't shoot." Maqui and the others the lower their guns and he shouts "Snow!" We land and I run straight to Hope. I see him talking to somebody and when I reach him he is angrier than I expected. I calm him down and the girl he is with introduces herself to me and I tell her my name.

I still don't think it is safe for him to talk to Snow. I go and talk to Snow and he says that I should join NORA. I tell him I will think about it and then we both ride an air bike to the vestige.

**Please be patient with the story. I know that this is so far a lot like the game but this IS leading to some new content. Please be understanding.**


	2. The Bodham Vestige

**I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, or square Enix.**

**Last chapter before KH is involved.**

**The Pulse Vestige**

As soon as we get in we are fighting some strange creatures. "Hey, Snow. Do you have any idea what these things are?" I ask him.

"Not a clue, but they die about as easy as the soldier."

They look like men but deformed and shambling almost like, "Cie'th. They are Cie'th. This is what happens if l'Cie fail their Focus." I say out loud as soon as I realize

"You're right." He said still upbeat, "But serah won't become one of these. I will see her freed from this curse, or her Focus finished." He then shouts, "Serah? Can you hear me? Where are you?" We then seem to enter a room that only has one accessible platform with a huge crystal in the middle. "I have an idea," Snow walks up to the crystal and touches it before I can say anything. It lights up and then a path to the next platform appears.

"Don't worry, Serah. Your hero is on the way," he says in his normal tone. On the next few platforms there are some more Cie'th. We reach the end of this room and enter the next one and see Hope and Vanille surrounded by Cie'th. Snow charge in to their defense followed by me as I separate my twin blades.

After the battle I ask them "How in Eden did you get in here? You need to leave, now." When they don't move Snow says, "Okay, listen. Find someplace to hide and keep quiet. Once I find Serah, we'll all leave together. You'll be home in time for dinner."

Hope is still angry at Snow he says "You…

Fortunately Vanille interrupts saying "Wait, who's Serah."

Snow then responds in his usual upbeat manner, "My wife. Future wife, that is. She's a Pulse l'Cie." Then Vanille seems to lose her excitement and mumbles something. Snow continues by saying "She's here somewhere, along with that fal'Cie. I've gotta find her and set her free."

Hope then explodes on him "What's wrong with you? Why do you want to help a l'Cie? They're the enemy! How can you save a L'cie and not… and not… that's insane!"

It just seems like Hope's words bounce of of Snow with his response. "Probably. But i gotta do something, right? I'll be back!" He then starts to walk off.

Vanille then asks, "Should we wait around, and hitch a ride?"

Hope then snaps, "I'd rather go to Pulse!" Vanille looks hurt by that statement but more than I expected. Hope then continues, saying, "Why is this happening to me? When they found the fal'Cie the other day, we were just visiting Bodhum. But the army took us. Threw us on that train," He then points at Snow, "And because of that guy, Mom is…"

"Hope calm down, it wasn't Snow's fault. She knew the risks when she volunteered. If you are going to blame anyone blame PSICOM for blowing up the bridge," I tell him.

"What do you know? You were too distracted by your stupid gunswords to do anything to help!" He yells at me.

"I didn't even notice them till afterward, and there was nothing i could do. As soon as I reached Snow Your mom slipped out of his hands I had no time to help her!" I inform him, "If I could have helped I would have!"

"Yeah, right." he says then goes and sits in the corner. I take a few deep breaths and calm myself down.

Snow then comes back and says "Hey again!"

Vanille kneels next to hope and says "Let's go with him."

Hope scowls at her and snaps "What?

"You've got to talk to him, hope. If you don't take this chance you'll regret it forever" she tells him.

'Wow' I think 'She is pretty wise for her age.'

"Okay." he replies

"Okay" she says and get up.

"Everyone is ready Snow" I tell him.

"Alright, let's go." He says

We travel farther, fighting Cie'th and we reach the end of a room and I hear a voice say "You came…"

"Serah!" Snow says running towards the voice "Serah."

I turn towards the voice and see a girl.

Serah then says "Is that… my hero."

Snow starts to pick her up and tells her, "Let's get you out of here."

I then hear the voice of the soldier lady from the train, "Hands off!" she says kneeling down next to Serah. "I'm taking her home."

"Sis…" Snow starts saying

"I'm not your sister!" she snaps at Snow "You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she…"

Serah interrupts "You can save us."

"Serah?" The soldier says.

"You can save us. Protect us all. Save… Cocoon." Serah requests.

"Save Cocoon? Serah? That was your Focus?" Asks the soldier.

Snow promises "Anything, I'll do anything. Leave it to me, you'll see. I'll protect Cocoon. I'll save everyone!"

The soldier then says "Somehow, I'll make things right."

Snow says to Serah "You just relax."

"Snow, Lightning, Thank you." Serah starts to glow and lift off the ground. 'What is going on' I ask myself.

"Serah!" Lightning shouts as Serah turns to Crystal.

Snow yells "Serah! Serah!" something drops from Serah's face and Snow catches it

Vanille then asks "Why is she turning to crystal?"

"L'Cie who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life." Hope tells her.

"Just like in the legends" mutters the guy with the Afro.

"Serah… Sweet dreams." Snow says.

"Sweet dreams? She's not sleeping! Serah's… She's…" Lighting yells at Snow.

"She's alive." Snow exclaims "The legend! Remember the legend! L'Cie who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same for Serah! Eternal life! She's not dead! Serah's my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait…"

Lightning slaps him in the face, "It's over! Open your eyes and face reality!"

The ground begins to shake and cables start shooting through the walls.

"Oh, great!" Says the man with the Afro.

Vanille asks "What now?"

"The army!" Replies the Afro man

Vanille must not have heard him because she asks "What's happening?"

The Afro man explains "Must be a sanctum strike. Bring down the vestige and the fal'Cie right with it!

Vanille has a look of shock on her face, "Aren't they taking it back to Pulse. That's what the purge was right."

Afro man then says "All they care about is getting everything from Pulse off Cocoon. Dead or alive, it's all the same.

Hope shouts, "We can't stay here! They'll kill us!"

A door opens and Snow goes through saying. "I'll be right back. Hold on.

Afro man then says "Trench coat. Where are you going?"

"Date with the fal'Cie," calls Snow, "Got some things to talk about."

"What?" Afro man asks, "You're going to ask it to help her? Are you out of your mind kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out."

"You scared Afro man?" I ask.

"My name is Sazh and yes I am a little scared of the fal'Cie." he replies.

Snow asks Sazh "Well, what do you want me to do?" Lightning walks through the doorway. "Lightning?" We all follow her.

Hope is shocked at the size of the fal'Cie "So this is... the fal'Cie,"

Snow starts begging for it to release Serah, "Serah's a crystal now. You gave her a focus, and she did it. You got what you want! Now let her go!" He then drops to his hands and knees. "Please. Turn her back! I'll be your l'Cie instead!"

Lightning unsheathes her gunsword, "Fine, you go on your begging. Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" she charges at the fal'Cie and starts attacking.

I pull out my gunswords and get into a fighting stance. Snow get's up and raises his fists. Lightning steps back and gets into her fighting stance. Snow then says "Lightning! It's this thing's fault the Purge started and it's people who are dying!"

Lightning yells "Serah told us to save Cocoon! That means this thing needs to die!" It then starts glowing.

I then say, "Snow, it looks like this thing thinks it can take us,"

Hope shouts "I can't see."

Sazh says "what the…"

Hope tries to make a run for it but the fal'Cie seems to have activated energy shields "Come on, now. You really think you can kill a fal'Cie?"

Lightning shouts "I'm doing this for Serah!"

Sazh mumbles something then says, "I'm in. As long as you don't mind an amateur. I got these things," he pulls out his pistols, "Might as well use 'em!"

I then say "Thanks, Sazh," the four of us charge at the fal'Cie.

We start off by attacking the fal'Cie directly but we don't seem to be doing much damage. It's arms are hitting us hard with lasers and punches. I see Snow try to charge from the right side and the arm on the right block the attack and looks like it is damaged. "Guys we need to attack the arms!" I shout, "Snow, you and i will get the one on the right. Lightning and Sazh, you guys handle the one on the left."

"Alright, Logan this hero has your back," Snow tells me.

"Alright! Sazh you heard him. Now start shooting at the left arm," Lightning orders.

"Got it Lightning," Sazh replies.

The arms go down with ease and we strike the fal'Cie directly. We are actually able to hit now and it doesn't even seem to be retaliating. After we hit it a good bit I realize what it has been doing. "Guys it is remaking the arms!" As soon as i say this the new arms appear and start attacking. "OK guys just like…" the one on the right punches me and I am thrown against the wall while my swords are thrown across the room. After I get back up and retrieve one of my swords the arm on the left then pins me to the wall. I notice that the other arm has pinned Snow to the wall while Lightning and Sazh are knocked out. I notice that Snow has a grenade and he point at an opening in the arm holding him and the points at the arm holding me. I nod to him and he tosses one to me. I catch it, pull the pin, and toss it into the opening. I count down in my head '3…2…' I cover my ears, '1...0'

I see electrical sparks and the arms collapse.

"EMPs" he tells me.

"Alright, I will help Lightning and Sazh. You attack the fal'Cie," I go to where Lightning and Sazh are laying knocked out. I pull out a couple of phoenix feathers from my pouch and put one on Lightnings forehead and the other on Sazh's forehead. After a few seconds the feathers turn gray rather than fiery red, and Lightning and Sazh get up and start charging at the fal'Cie while I try to find my other gunsword. After a few seconds I notice it is nowhere to be found so I join the attack on the fal'Cie. As we defeat it the floor opens up and all six of us fall.

**Thanks for reading by the way this is my first time describing a boss fight. I would love a review on how i did. Any non-flame reviews will be greatly appreciated. Logan is based off of me so when I do anything where I have conversations with characters I will have Logan's weapons and skills.**


	3. Lake Bresha to Hollow Bastion

**Logan(Me): I finally can use my magic! This is so awesome!**

**Jouji: Dude, calm down.**

**Me: I can't I am just too excited! That and I had a lot of soda this morning!**

**Noxlag: *comes in with a little bowl in one hand and a glass of water in the other* And you forgot to take your medicine.*he hands them to me then plops on the couch***

**Me: Oh, thanks. *I take them and gag due to the taste the pills cause the water to have***

**Jouji: *Sweatdrop***

**Noxlag: We still have to deal with 15 minutes of this before they kick in. *Sweatdrop***

**Me: *Big creepy smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, or square enix.**

**Lake Bresha**

I wake up and feel like i am laying on something very smooth but very solid. As soon as I get up I am knocked back over by snow when he bolts upright. "Serah. Is this for real?"

"Snow! I am not Serah. She is a crystal remember." I tell him.

"No, I was talking about this," He points around.

Sazh has gotten up by this point, and says quizzically, "This must be… Lake Bresha?" he looks up, "We must have fallen from up there," He then scratches his head, "And the lake turned to Crystal?" He then throws his arms up, "Help me out here! Did the fal'Cie do this? How in the world did we end up here?"

"How should I know?" Questions Lightning who had gotten up just after Sazh.

Vanille get's up and then says confused, "We're alive! How?"

Snow then exclaims, "Serah! No one survives a fall from that high! Not without a miracle. Serah Saved us!"

Lightning yells at him "Serah? Listen… it's all your fault… she…"

As this is happening I see a Cie'th about to strike her from behind. I charge up and try to block it with my gunsword. The blade of my gunsword then catches fire and the Cie'th starts to burn. I then cut it down.

"How did I do that?" I ask.

Hope answers me by saying, "You used magic. You used the power of a l'Cie. The fal'Cie cursed us. We're l'Cie now."

Lightning then faces the rest of the Cie'th that the one I took out was with, "Right."

We take out the Cie'th with our new powers. Lightning seems to just be a more powerful version of her old self until she uses a non-elemental spell, Vanille heals us when we get hurt, Sazh was using elemental magic. I was using magic that improved the power of our fire spells and decreased the Cie'th's power with fire, I also added the fire element to Lightning's and my weapons. We easily beat the Cie'th.

After the battle, Snow remarks "So we really are l'Cie," He is looking at the mark on his arm

Sazh replies, pointing to where the mark is on his chest "Looks like it."

Snow looks to Vanille and asks, "You too?"

"Yep. Right here," she says lifting her skirt to show her mark… 'Wait is it seriously there' I think creeped out by the pervy fal'Cie.

"Okay," Says Snow, he seems about as creeped out as I am.

"Mine is here," lightning says pointing to her upper chest. 'Seriously! That fal'Cie is very perverted.'

"I can't seem to find mi…" I start saying.

"It is on your right ankle, Logan," Hope says.

"Thanks hope," i say to him.

"L'Cie to the last," Lightning says looking at hope.

"Why me?" Hope hides behind me and says to the others, "I don't even know you! But you have to and attack that thing?" Then he asks me, "Why did you go along with it?"

"To avenge your mom,' I tell him while coincidentally Snow was out of earshot.

Snow then tries to come over and comfort him and Hope goes back to hiding behind me and says "Just leave me alone! It's your fault, It's your fault my… You could've… All of this is yours and Serah's fault!"

Vanille comes over and tries to comfort hope, "Everythings going to be alright. You'll see. Come on off we go," She pulls hope up and all six of us start advancing.

After a while Lightning has us stop and says, "Okay, if we don't know our Focus, how do we complete it.

Vanille says, "I think… I saw it."

Lighting asks, "Saw what?

"That's how a Focus comes down, people. The fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse. Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all," Sazh answers.

Lightning then asks hope, "Did you see anything?"

I uh-I just... It's all kind of foggy, but... I saw this big- I mean towering…" Hope says in answer.

Sazh interrupts and asks, "W-wait a minute. Hold on now. Did we all have the same dream?"

Lightning, Snow, and I say at the same time, "Ragnarok."

Sazh then answers his own question saying, "So, we all saw the same dream. We all heard that same voice."

Hope asks frantically, "You mean that was our Focus? But how are we supposed to know what to do from that?"

"That's the tricky part. The dream's the only hint the fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it... that's our job!" Vanille says

I then ask Snow, "How do Vanille and Sazh know so much about this stuff,"

"No idea," Snow replies.

"Okay, okay... We're Pulse l'Cie, right? Enemies of Cocoon! So, does that mean that our Focus is-? Are we supposed to..." Sazh starts to say.

Snow interrupts him and says emphatically "Save her. Our Focus is to protect Cocoon."

"Really? Okay, and why's that?" Vanille asks him.

"Serah told us. Let's do it. We're all in this together. I'm gonna look for Serah. She ought to be nearby," Snow tells her. He starts to head off, followed by Lightning.

Vanille then jumps up and starts to follow him saying, "I'll come too!"

Sazh start to follow saying, "That boy just can't stay still!"

Hope replies saying, "Really…" Both Hope and I join the others.

While we are walking, Snow says, "We fight it! Ragnarok! That's the reason we're l'Cie! To stop it... to keep Cocoon safe!

"Yeah, why don't you give us one reason to believe that? One reason," Sazh says challenging Snow's Theory

"Serah. She said to protect Cocoon and then she turned to crystal. That's the proof right there. She completed her Focus! That means ours is to save Cocoon. Serah's fal'Cie was the same as ours. Our Focus has got to be the same. We were chosen to be guardians, to defeat Ragnarok! It makes sense!" Snow explains.

"The hell it does! You're grasping at straws, son! Pulse fal'Cie are Cocoon's enemies. We just got recruited by one of them. If I were a betting man... I'd put us on the other side." Sazh says to Snow.

Snow yells at Sazh, "Then Serah's an enemy, too? Well I don't buy it! We have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our Focus -"

Lightning pulls out her gunsword and puts it to Snows neck, then yells at him, "Our Focus? The fal'Cie took Serah from us, and you want to help it? Whose side are you on?"

We are immediately surrounded by a small group of soldiers. one of them who must be the commanding officer says. "Freeze! Place your hands behind your heads!" We all do as he says. "You fall of the Purge train?"

Lightning replies, "Maybe."

The captain says, "Are you talking back to me?"

She remarks, "Nice gun." She then takes it from him and takes out the entire squad.

"I thought they'd be tougher than that. These guys are PSICOM, yeah? Supposed to be the cream-of-the crop." Sazh says, confused.

"Yeah, but PSICOM's an anti-Pulse task force. Haven't fought a way in centuries. Bunch of rookie troops swinging around overpriced toys." Snow explains to him.

"So, from what you're telling me, it sounds like a regular old soldier... has got more training than special forces. " Sazh confirms.

Snow pounds his fists together then says, "Nothing for us l'Cie to be afraid of."

Lightning yells at them, "Cut the crap. Their grunts might be green, but PSICOM's elites are cold-blooded beasts. They hit the field and it's game over."

Vanille then runs in front and faces us while pointing behind her, "Oh-oh! Then let's run away! Ciao!" She then runs ahead.

Sazh tries to get her to stick with us saying, "Hey, wait!" he then gives up and just follows her saying, "What's a man to do?"

After a bit longer, and a few more battles with PSICOM, Sazh is talking to Snow about Hope and Vanille, "It's not right. Why'd kids have to get dragged into this?"

Snow replies, "I'll keep the kids out of trouble."

I then say, "I will too."

Sazh then shakes his head, "Problem with that is, you're two of them. Trying to take on the Pulse fal'Cie, that was our first mistake. Should have left it to the Sanctum. Why not? I mean, we've counted on the Sanctum's fal'Cie for food, water... everything we've needed since the time we were born."

Snow replies to that saying, "But you still helped us do it. Why's that? Gotta be something."

Sazh then says, "There might've been. Not so sure anymore."

We then are on a 'cliff' overlooking a 'clearing.' Snow notices something and starts running towards the clearing, slides down the crystallized wave, and stops next to…

"Serah." Lightning says when she notices what snow is running towards, and she runs to Serah followed by the rest of us.

Snow has picked up a piece of debris from the vestige and is trying to dig Serah out, "Serah! Serah! I'll get you out of there!"

Vanille runs up and grabs a smaller piece of debris and starts digging as well, "I'll help you!"

Sazh Joins in the digging without saying anything

I join them in digging, "I'll help as well,"

Snow then says to the three of us, "Thanks!"

Lightning starts to walk off saying, "This is goodbye."

Snow stops digging and confronts her saying, "Lightning? You're just gonna leave her?"

Lightning then questions him, "PSICOM will be here soon. If they find us, we're all dead. You think Serah would want that? You think you know how she feels?"

Snow as stubborn as always says, "If I leave her, then I'll never know. We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die. I'll protect Serah. And Cocoon!"

Lightning punches Snow, and Vanille, Sazh, and I stop mid-dig. Lighting yells at Snow while pointing to Serah saying, "Does she look protected to you?"

Snow then exclaims to her, "I can save her!"

Lightning punches Snow even harder this time saying, "What can you possibly do?"

Snow replies, "Whatever it takes!"

Sazh shakes his head saying, "You two are hopeless. You just can't admit it. You want to stay as much as he does," the four of us get back to digging and lightning joins us.

After a bit Sazh, Lightning, Vanille, and I get up followed by snow asking, "You're leaving?"

Sazh then tells him, "We want to help Serah too. But without tools we could be digging for days. The army's on our trail. For now, we've got to keep moving. For now."

Snow asks us, "So I just abandon her, and save myself?"

Lightning then uses what snow was saying earlier against him, "What about your Focus? What happened to banding together and saving the world? Isn't that what you promised? Now you want to forget it all and die right here? Snow? You're nothing but talk."

Snow just bounces back saying, "Lightning! I'll do whatever it takes. I'll finish this Focus and keep Serah safe. That's my promise."

Lightning says "Great, job so far," and then she starts walking off.

Snow says to the five of us, "Stay out of trouble."

Sazh replies, "You too."

I then tell Hope and Vanille, "Come on you two. We need to move."

Vanille says, "Ok," but hope hangs back a bit and says, "Snow…"

Snow cuts him off saying, "Save it for next time, kiddo. You'll get left behind."

Hope still is determined and starts, "But…"

Snow, thinking Hope is worried about him, says,"It's okay, Hope. Light will take care of you. We'll meet again."

Hope glare at him saying, "Yeah. Count on it."

I then tell him, "Don't worry about those two I will take care of them."

"Thank you," Snow says then goes back to digging, while Hope and I rejoin the others.

While walking away I start to collapse. The last thing I hear is Hope saying, "Logan, are you…"

* * *

**Logan's Heart Stand**

I seem to be falling. I have no idea where I am. It seems to be pure darkness around me. After a little bit I notice a light below me. It looks like it could be some sort of platform. I see a what looks like a clock but instead of numbers, there are the first twelve stages pulse brands. In the center of the platform i see a gunsword and what looks like a flaming key flanking a large pulse brand on it's final stage.

As I get closer I notice the brand at the two o'clock position is lit up, I take a look at my brand and notice it is on the second stage. I then land and then hear a voice saying, "Do not be afraid. You are safe here. You have started to try and save this world but there are many others that need your help as well."

I pull out my sword and shout, "Who are you. Show yourself."

The voice replies, "I am not going to hurt but you are not able to see me. If you continue to try to save just this world then many others will fall. You have the key to save other worlds. Your friends will fall if you stay on this path."

I shout to the voice, "What do you mean, how could me helping them cause them to fall?"

The voice continues ignoring my question, "You are the key to saving the light," The platform seems to have started to be engulfed by darkness, "Use the key and save your heart."

As I am about to ask the voice what key it is talking about I notice an increase in weight in my left hand. I see a flaming weapon that looks like a key. I flip it so that it is backhand and I start to strike the creatures that appear. As soon as I destroy one the others seem to disappear.

The voice then says, "The Keyblade," Then the platform shatters.

* * *

**Lake Bresha**

I stand up and see more of the creatures from before. I destroy them with ease. I then feel something on my leg. I take a look and notice my brand has turned white. I try to look around and I see Snow still chipping away at Serah's crystal but do not see any of the others.

As I am about to call out to Snow I notice something flying right towards me. I get out of the way just in time and I see that it was a person riding on what looks like an intricately designed airboard. The person seems to punch itself in the arm and the armor it is wearing disappears.

The rider is a woman with blue hair. Her glider is actually a weapon that looks like my keyblade. She says "Hello, my name is Aqua. What is yours." She hold out her hand.

"L-Logan," I stutter out. We shake hands.

"Sorry about almost crashing into you. I am usually better at this," she says, "Have you seen a man with silver hair. He is a couple inches taller than me and has a bit of an ego."

I point at snow with my gunsword. I then realize I still have my keyblade out.

She says, "No. I said silver hair," she then notices me trying to figure out where I sheathe the keyblade, "You just dismiss it like this," she summons then dismisses her keyblade. I then dismiss mine. She then says, "Yes. Like that. You need training to bring out the full power of your keyblade. After I finish with what I need to do I could teach you."

I take a step back realizing she could be PSICOM. I pull out my gunsword and summon my keyblade, "How do I know I can trust you? I bet PSICOM is paying you a lot to take out l'Cie," I say to her ready to defend myself.

"Whoa, Logan I don't mean any harm to you. I just want to help you," she says stepping back, but she summons her keyblade, "I don't even know what a l'Cie is," she says.

I dismiss my keyblade and And decide to follow her but I will still be careful, "Why should I trust that as soon as I join you, you won't turn me over to PSICOM?" I ask her.

She just asks, "Who?"

"Don't play dumb I know you know exactly who PSICOM is. There is nobody who doesn't," I walk away and continue forward. She does not seem to follow so i decide to rest when I get a good distance between us knowing that there is no way to get out of Lake Bresha except for on a PSICOM airship.

Speaking of PSICOM airships I see one headed to… "Snow!" I get up but then Aqua seems to hold me back.

"That is PSICOM, isn't it?" she says and I nod, "There is we could help your friend without you getting captured as well."

I shake myself loose of her grip, "I have to help him!" I tell her as I start to run off, but she grabs me again.

"I cannot allow you to be in danger," She says while holding my left ankle.

"Let me go!" I yell at her and my ankle starts to glow.

She doesn't let go even with the glow under her hand but she asks with a little fear in her voice, "What is going on with your foot?" she asks then she get blasted back as a crystal comes out of my foot and then becomes a warrior in armor the color of fire, wielding a Greatsword. He start to charge at aqua but I block the attack and yell, "Run!" but instead of running she comes to my aid after summoning her keyblade she shouts, "No, I won't leave you behind."

After a bit I realize that this thing is targeting aqua because of how i was angry at her so i try powering up aqua with my fire based spells. It seems to be giving me more respect the more i power her up. After a bit it turns into a wolf and i hear a voice in my head saying 'Fenrir' and i get on it.

We are both out of breathe, but now I can call on Fenrir anytime I need him. "Well we are too late to save Snow. Crap!" I say after Fenrir returns to me, "So who is it you are looking for again?"

Aqua then says, "Terra," she then gets out a pauldron and hands it to me, "Put this on,"

I put it on my shoulder, "Thanks, but I don't think this will provide much protection," I tell her.

She laughs, "You have to hit it,"

"Oh," I say and hit the pauldron. I get covered in a red armor with an orange accent. She then throws her keyblade into the air and it becomes the airglider from before. I do the same with mine and my glider looks like a flaming pulse brand, "Nice," I say as we take off.

**The Lanes Between**

"You doing good back there?" Aqua shouts to me.

I reply saying, "This is amazing! I have never done anything like this before!" I do some spins and then start gliding next to her.

She laughs, "Remember, stay close. The Lanes between can be treacherous. I am surprised we haven't come across any unversed," she keeps her hands on her bow.

I ask her, "What are unversed?"

"It is those creatures you were fighting just before I crashed."

"What is that up ahead?" I ask pointing to the castle up ahead.

"Our destination, Radiant Garden." We land.

**Radiant Garden**

After we land I notice that we are in an old-looking town, "This place doesn't look radiant or like a garden. It looks more like a hollow bastion." (Yes I am making it that the name came from him.)

"That is because Terra is here. He has been possessed by a great darkness," She tells me.

"Is that him over there?" I ask her, pointing at a tall man with silver hair.

"Yes, that is him. Stay here I will handle it."

"Do you want me to send in Fenrir?"

"No. I don't want anyone else hurt by him."

"Terra?" Aqua asks the man.

"Who... am I?" The man asks her after grabbing her and lifting her up while a dark aura surrounds him.

She then says, "Such a terrible... darkness... fight it. Terra, please!

He then says "Terra... you say?" The aura disappears and he let's her go, grabbing his head, "Terra's heart has been extinguished—smothered by the darkness inside him." He then summons his keyblade and strikes at Aqua but she dodges it.

"My name is master aqua," She summons her keyblade, "Now return my friends heart or pay the price!"

She and Terra start to fight.

After a while a bright aura surrounds Terra and he says "Stop fighting back!"

I notice what he is about to do, and I pull out my gunsword and summon my keyblade, while charging to block it. I call out Fenrir and go straight to gestalt mode.

"Terra, I know your in there!" Aqua shouts at him.

"This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" He raises his keyblade to strike himself.

As I reach him I jump off of Fenrir and block him.

The dark aura surrounds him again and he strikes me and the last thing I hear is Aqua shout, "Logan!"

**Noxlag: Ha-ha You got owned!**

**Me: Hey! If this hadn't happened then you wouldn't exist.**

**Noxlag: *Sweatdrop***

**Jouji: You two, Stop fighting!**

**Noxlag: At least I appear next chapter.**


	4. Noxlag Ch 1 CO to Radiant Garden

**I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, or square Enix.**

**Me: *Reads comments on fanfiction . net* Wha-what? *Major Sweatdrop***

**Noxlag: *Can't stop laughing***

**Jouji: *sweatdrop because he sees the irony in Noxlag laughing at this***

**Noxlag: Gry17 thinks you are a girl, Logan *Continues laughing***

**Me: That would make you a girl too Noxlag.**

**Noxlag: *sweatdrop* At least I exist now.**

**A/N: for the creation of Noxlag's name I had Xemnas say nearly the same lines as he did with Roxas but had it better suit Noxlag. The true names for Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene are unconfirmed when they are confirmed I will edit them. The list will be repeating throughout because he consults it very often. **

* * *

**Traverse Town**

"Argh," I say as I get up. I clutch my head with one hand and my chest with the other. I walk around and see some lights, a few buildings, and a lot of people.

"Hey, you there with the..." A man with a sword or gun, I am not sure which maybe both, calls to me. I run from him and hide inside a nearby store.

"You looking to buy anything, sir," I see three small ducks in front of me and I just run out through the other door and into another building.

"Anything I can help you with, Kupo," This time it is a white doll looking thing with an orb on it's head. I see a hatch and I jump down it.

"Need anything, Kid," This is said by a man with aviator goggles, a white shirt, and blue pants.

I run out the door right in front of me and run right into the first man, "There you are, why did you… There he goes again. Come on Yuffie," I run away and through a door that leads to what looks like a stage for a festival. I try to open a door with a strange symbol on it, but it doesn't budge.

I then go up some stairs and find an abandoned building. I sit down on a box and try to catch my breath when I hear a noise and I see a blackish purple thing appear and a man with silver hair and a black coat comes out of it. I am trapped with no way out. He makes the thing disappear then walks over to me and says, "You seek knowledge," the name, "Logan," appear before me, "I can give you power," he then mixes up the letters and puts an "X" in it and makes the name, "Noxlag."

"Noxlag," I say reading the name.

"That's right. The new you," The man says. He then makes another of those purple-black things. and motions for me to walk through.

* * *

**The Castle that Never Was**

I go through and see a room with a lot of gray in it and a few pieces of furniture. I turn around and see the man from before and he makes the thing disappear again. He hand me a black coat like his and says, "Put this on," I do as he commands and he then hands me a sword. it looks familiar but I cannot say from where. I put it in my left hand and hold it with the blade pointing behind me, it feels like that is how I am supposed to hold it. I stretch and in my right hand a blue key-like thing appears. It is so cold that it looks like there is snow coming from it. My master, the man with silver hair, says, "A keyblade?" I look at him quizzically and he points at the icy blue weapon I summoned and I shrug.

He then hands me a list, "I want you to turn these eleven people into Nobodies like us,"

I then say the second word I have ever said to him, "How?"

"Just strike them with the keyblade, and if you need help creating a Corridor of Darkness, Here is how," He then shows me how to make one. I then look at the list:

I.

II. Braig

III. Dilan

IV. Even

V. Aeleus

VI. Ienzo

VII. Isa

VIII. Lea

IX. Myde

X. Rould

XI. Lumaria

XII. Ralene

XIII.

I then point at the Two empty slots and he says, "The first one is me, Xemnas. The last one will likely be you."

After he says this I repeat his name, "Xemnas," and he nods. I pencil in our names.

Xemnas then says, "Some of these may require you to talk instead of fight. I would recommend you save those for later when you are able to speak full sentences." He adds a star to the ones who will likely require speech.

I. Xemnas

II. Braig*

III. Dilan

IV. Even*

V. Aeleus

VI. Ienzo*

VII. Isa

VIII. Lea

IX. Myde*

X. Rould*

XI. Lumaria

XII. Ralene

XIII. Noxlag

He also gives me a description of each of them.

I am about to open up a Corridor and I realize I don't know where to go, "Where?"

Xemnas replies, "Most or maybe all are at radiant garden that would be a great place to start."

I open up a Corridor of Darkness and go to radiant garden.

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

I decide that since most of the ones requiring speech are at the top of the list I would start at the bottom. So I need to find Ralene. I look around and see a lot of people. I see a man with blue hair sitting down and playing a Guitar. I see a woman with long yellow hair throwing electric knives at a target. When I look behind me I see a blonde-haired man playing a game of poker with a black-haired man who has two guns. The man with the guns seems to be losing a lot of munny. According to the descriptions Xemnas gave me, the man with the guitar is Myde, the woman with the knives is Ralene, the man winning at cards is Rould, and the man with the guns is Braig.

I walk over to Ralene and summon my keyblade. I then use my keyblade to unsheathe my gunsword but before I catch my gunsword she uses her knives to pin me and my weapons to the wall.

I scowl at her and then I somehow freeze the daggers so violently they shatter, I then look over towards Braig and toss him some munny and he picks up his guns and joins me in the fight.

"Thanks," I say to him and he distracts Ralene while I stab her with the keyblade. She disappears before she hits the ground. I then cross only her true name off the list because I still need to find her nobody and send her to the castle:

I. Xemnas

II. Braig*

III. Dilan

IV. Even*

V. Aeleus

VI. Ienzo*

VII. Isa

VIII. Lea

IX. Myde*

X. Rould*

XI. Lumaria

XII. Larxene

XIII. Noxlag

I then say to Braig, "Follow," and he holds out his hand. I put another munny pouch in his hands, "Now, follow."

Braig then says, "Alright, I have got your back..."

"Noxlag," I tell him

He then follows me while I look for Lumaria. I reach a shopping district and I see a man with pink hair buying flowers. I see a couple of teenagers playing one has blue hair and the other has red hair. I see a kid in a lab coat reading what looks like a dictionary while being lead by a man with blonde hair, wearing a lab-coat.

The man buying flowers must be Lumaria, the two kids playing must be Isa and Lea, while the man and kid in lab-coats must be Even, and Ienzo.

I signal to Braig to come on over and I point to Lumaria. He and I start to walk over to him when he disappears in a cloud of rose petals.

"Where?" I ask.

"I don't know but I am more interested in why you want to take so many people out," Braig says then snatches the list from me but before he gets a chance to read it I jingle another pouch of munny. He hands back the list and I hand him the money, "Got it. None of my business."

I nod. We continue to look for Lumaria. We pass by a castle and Braig then signals to two of the guards, who match the descriptions of Dilan and Aeleus to join us giving each of them the other two munny pouches I gave him when they get over here, "Dilan, Noxlag, Noxlag Dilan," Braig says when Dilan gets hear and he says to me, "Nice to meat you Noxlag," I not to him and the Braig says, "He is a bit quiet."

"I am Aeleus," says Aeleus.

I nod to him as well. I then ask them, "H-have you seen Lumaria?" This causes all three of them to jump, "What?"

Braig says, "You said a whole sentence," the other two nod.

"Well, have either of you two seen Lumaria," I ask them.

"No, Sir! Sorry," Says Dilan

"I haven't seen him but I did see a cloud of rose petals form over there," Aeleus tells me.

"Thank you," I say then we head over to the gardens where we see Lumaria and this time Aeleus, Dilan and I try flanking him, with Braig ready to shoot him if he tries teleporting.

When we are close Lumaria pulls out a Scythe and charges at me and Aeleus uses his broadsword to block the Scythe, while Braig is shooting, and Dilan is firing his lances, 'No wonder Xemnas wants these guys they are very useful,' I think to myself before joining in the fight.

While he is tough, he is, in the end, no match for the four of us and I finally get him with the keyblade.

I. Xemnas

II. Braig*

III. Dilan

IV. Even*

V. Aeleus

VI. Ienzo*

VII. Isa

VIII. Lea

IX. Myde*

X. Rould*

XI. Marluxia

XII. Larxene

XIII. Noxlag

I notice that the next two without stars are the kids Lea and Isa.

* * *

**Me: Wow! You were a bit cruel.**

**Noxlag: Hey, it was before I had any emotion.**

**Me: Well, it worked out for the best in the end. I just want to know why instead of you Roxas ended up as number XIII.**

**Noxlag: That is later on. I will answer any questions about me in later chapter's but please pm them to Fire**

**A/N I will be changing my screen name to Logan soon probably after next chapter so please be alert. **


	5. Noxlag Ch 2 Radiant Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, Disney, square enix, or 3 Doors Down.**

**Me: How can you be ok with having done this. **

**Noxlag: *Listening to his theme, he has gotten Jouji to change the lyrics making it a monologue* "Cause in this life I am filled with all these good intentions. I've left a lot of things I'd rather not mention right now."**

**Me: Wow! That actually answered my question.**

**Noxlag: *Removes his headphones* What?**

**Me: You answered my question through the lyrics of your theme.**

**Noxlag: Nice! *Goes back to listening to music* "If I could be like that, I would give anything…"**

**A/N I will be changing my pen name very soon. Please watch for the change. The theme's are up for Logan and Noxlag. I have one in mind for Jouji but I need to edit his chapter first.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden**

We go back to the market area since that is where I saw Lea and Isa. I take another look at my list:

I. Xemnas

II. Braig*

III. Dilan

IV. Even*

V. Aeleus

VI. Ienzo*

VIII. Lea

IX. Myde*

X. Rould*

XI. Marluxia

XII. Larxene

XIII. Noxlag

I also need to keep an eye out for the two nobodies so I can send them to the castle. When we reach the market I notice that the kids aren't there. I walk through the market and see Myde, Rould, Even and Ienzo. I ask Braig, "Do you know where the two kids from before usually hang out?"

Braig shrugs saying, "They usually hang out right outside of the castle but we were just there. Wait, they aren't on your list are they," I pull out another pouch of munny but he pushes it away, "No! I will not help you anymore, as a matter of fact, Dilan, Aeleus, Attack Nox! Now!" The three of them start to attack but then Braig get pinned to the wall by electric knives including one that hits him in the eye, and the other two look around. I do to and I find the one who pinned Braig, a woman with yellow hair that loops on both sides of her head. She winks at me and chases off the other two before joining me.

I say to her, "You seek danger," I pull up her name just like Xemnas did with me, "I can give you ferocity," I mix up the letters and put in a Recusant's Sigil, I then have it spell out "Larxene"

She reads it and says "Larxene."

I nod and say, "That's right the new you," I then open a Corridor of Darkness but she shakes she head and points at Braig. That is when I realize I still need to strike him. I run him through with the keyblade and he disappears. I then check him and Larxene off the list

I. Xemnas

II. Xigbar*

III. Dilan

IV. Even*

V. Aeleus

VI. Ienzo*

VIII. Lea

IX. Myde*

X. Rould*

XI. Marluxia

XII. The Savage Nymph

XIII. Noxlag

She then says sharply, "Show," pointing at the list. I am about to argue, then I remember how Ralene pinned me and I show her the list. She then points at the names of the two guards from before, "Chase," She says then runs off in the direction they went, I follow her and we soon catch up to Dilan and he seems to be alone I start to charge but Larxene says, "Wait," and points to a wall and I see Myde sitting on top of it with his guitar and two amps at the base of it. I nod to her and she throws two knives and takes out both amps. We charge at Dilan while Myde runs off.

He then pulls all six lances on me I get hit hard by one. I look down and see it is piercing my heart. 'Crud! I am going to die right here,' I think. I close my eyes waiting for the end after about a minute i open my eyes and realize i am still alive. I take out the lance and shatter it like I did with the knives.

He uses four of the lances like a shield while striking us with the other one. I try to shatter the lances but nothing happens. A few more hits and me and larxene will be down.

I notice the back of my left ankle start to glow and a crystal pops out. Before I can get a good look at it Larxene throws a knife at it and out pops a swordsman. He is wearing blue armor and is about as big as four of me. He starts to strike Dilan with his greatsword. Dilan is still holding up pretty well against the strikes and I start seeing thing.

I see a man with red hair calling out to a red version of this thing and it turning into a flaming wolf and him riding towards the enemy. I decide it must mean something so I shout out the name used in the vision, "Fenrir!" The swordsman then turns into an ice version of the wolf from the vision and I get on. We charge at dilan and I hit him with the Keyblade. He disappears and I call for Fenrir to stand down. He returns to the crystal and the crystal returns to my ankle.

As I pull out the list to strike him off I am hit hard. I get up and put the list away. I see that I was struck by Aeleus' broadsword. Me and larxene are too worn out and I can't summon Fenrir back.

"Ha, I have you right where I want you there is no way you can strike me with that accursed weapon now!" He starts to charge at me. I block him but it takes most of my strength. I then smile because I see a cloud of rose petals behind him. He goes to block the scythe and I strike him while his back is facing me.

I then face my savior, A man with pink frizzy hair, and tell him, "You seek beauty," I pull up his true name, "I can give you grace," I mix up the letters and place the sigil. I spell out the name, "Marluxia."

He reads it and says, "Marluxia,"

"That is right the new you," I tell him. I them mark Dilan, Aeleus and Marluxia off my list:

I. Xemnas

II. Xigbar*

III. Xaldin

IV. Even*

V. Lexaeus

VI. Ienzo*

VIII. Lea

IX. Myde*

X. Rould*

XI. The Graceful Assassin

XII. The Savage Nymph

XIII. Noxlag

I decide to keep Marluxia and Larxene with me and send them in in the order by the list. I Try to find Lea and Isa. We head back to the castle. When we get there I see both of them and they are talking to Even and Ienzo. Larxene starts to throw some knives at them but I stop her and say, "Wait, we needn't take them all on at once," I tell her as Lea, Isa, and Ienzo leave while Even goes in the castle.

I follow the three kids and charge at them when we are in an alley. When I start to strike I am blocked by Lea who shouts to the others, "Run! I will try to hold him back. Go get Even and Myde," I then signal to larxene to pin them but Lea blocks the knives with his other shield.

"He must have watched us fight the others," I tell Larxene. I then try to freeze his shield like i did with the knives and the lance. I can feel the magic but the shield doesn't freeze. I see water start dripping off the shield. He must have used fire magic.

"Your ice attacks won't work against me," He shouts to me.

"Alright, so I can't defeat you but he can," I say when I see Braig's Nobody in the distance.

He looks away and I take advantage of the opening and strike him. he disappears.

Braig's Nobody teleports right in front of me. I notice he has an eye-patch on the eye the knife hit.

I then say, "You seek accuracy, I can give you strength," After mixing up the letters and adding the sigil I form the name, "Xigbar."

He reads it and says, "Xigbar."

I nod and open a Corridor. He goes through and I close it. I update the list.

I. Xemnas

II. The Freeshooter

III. Xaldin

IV. Even*

V. Lexaeus

VI. Ienzo*

VIII. Lea

IX. Myde*

X. Rould*

XI. The Graceful Assassin

XII. The Savage Nymph

XIII. Noxlag

* * *

**Me: Man you were such an A****** Noxlag**

**Noxlag: You take that back. *Summons his keyblade***

**Jouji: Two things. First, Logan watch your language. Second, Noxlag put away your keyblade.**


	6. Noxlag Ch 3 Radiant Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, 3 Doors Down, Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft, or A Knights Tale.**

**Happy Halloween! I will also have a halloween special from my OCs. Preview in the outro.**

**Me: My Penname has changed to Logan-fireofall so if you want to pm me questions about my characters that is where to do it.**

**Noxlag: Yeah so ask questions about me.**

**Jouji: Or me. *A mysterious man in a white robe appears.***

**?: Or me. *Reveals a hidden blade***

**Me: Wait I haven't even introduced my newest Character. This guy is an Assassin from the american revolution. He never met Connor. His theme is Citizen/Soldier by 3 Doors Down. His name is Roland**

**Roland: Yep that is where I am from. *puts away the hidden blade***

* * *

Radiant Garden

I check the list to decide on my next target:

Xehanort (Xemnas)

Braig (Xigbar) The Freeshooter

Dilan (Xaldin)

Even (Vexen)*

Aeleus (Lexaeus)

Ienzo (Zexion)*

Isa (Saix)

Lea (Axel)

Myde (Demyx)*

Rould (Luxord)*

Lumaria (Marluxia) The Graceful Assassin

Ralene (Larxene) The Savage Nymph

Logan (Noxlag) The Frozen Key

I decide to go after Even next. As i am walking to the castle I am ambushed by the three remaining Adult targets Even, Myde, and Rould.

"You will not harm anyone else. My Sitar will see to that," Myde calls to me. he them blasts Larxene and Marluxia away with a single strum.

"The cards have predicted your downfall," Says Rould, holding out a card with a picture of me actually falling, and then I start to fall but I grab onto the edge with my keyblade.

"And science will prove to be your enemy," Says Even when he knocks my keyblade off the ledge with his shield.

Myde appears over the hole saying "You have been weighed."

Then Rould appears saying, "You have been measured."

Even says, "And you have absolutely..."

Isa then appears saying, "Been found wanting."

Ienzo Appears and says, "Welcome to the New World. God save you, if it is right that he should do so."

I then hear a voice say, "God doesn't need to save him, we will," I then see all five of them get flung away then I see a broadsword come down the hole and Aeleus' Nobody appears with it offering me up. I grab the inside of the sword and he pulls me up. I see that the five people are pinned to the wall with lances. and their weapons are being destroyed by Lea's Nobody.

I then walk up to Ienzo and say to him, "Welcome back to the old world. You will need god to save you from my wrath!"

He gulps just before I stab him with the keyblade and he disappears.

"Noooo! Ienzo!" Shouts Even and I walk up to him next.

"This end will be 'absolute'!" I then stab him. He disappears. I then walk up to a whimpering Isa, "You will 'want' to have not been here!" I say then stab him and he disappears.

After thi I get distracted when i hear some say, "Honey! There you…" The man runs in to hug Larxene but she pins him where Even was.

"Who are you?" I ask him with my gunsword to his throat, "And how do you know Larxene?"

He says, "My Name is Jouji, and that is Ralene, my fiance! Not some woman named Larxene!"

This is a problem, Xemnas never told me what to do about their personal lives.

"I'll be right back. stay there," I say to him.

"It's not like I can go anywhere," he yells at me

I open a Corridor of Darkness to The Castle That Never Was and peek my head through.

* * *

The Castle That Never Was

I ask Xemnas, "What do I do about Ralene's fiance?"

"Kill Him," He replies.

Xigbar then shakes his head, "No, That will probably be bad for us in the end see if you can get him to leave."

"If you can't then, kill him," Xemnas tells me.

I roll my eyes then leave.

* * *

Radiant Garden

After I get back I tell Jouji, "That is not Ralene anymore, She has no memory of you and she will not ever so good-bye," I release him and he runs but takes one of the knives with him.

Larxene starts to run after her "fiance" but I stop her and tell her, "Let him keep it you have plenty of others," I then turn my attention to the two prisoners.

I walk up to Rould and then say, "Your life has been 'measured' to this point!" and stab him. Then I then go to Myde and stab him after saying, "Your Heart has been weighing you down!"

I then go up to the three Nobodies, Lea's, Dilan's and Aeleus', and say, "You seek fire, power and strength," I pull up all three of the names, "I can give you destruction, anger, and brawn," i them mix up the letters while keeping the names separate and place an x in each, "Axel, Xaldin, Lexaeus."

Lea's nobody then says, "Axel," Dilan's says, "Xaldin," and finally Aeleus' reads, "Lexaeus."

I nod and send Dilan through a Corridor, then update the list.

Xehanort (Xemnas)

Braig (Xigbar) The Freeshooter

Dilan (Xaldin) The Whirlwind Lancer

Even (Vexen)

Aeleus (Lexaeus) The Silent Hero

Ienzo (Zexion)

Isa (Saix)

Lea (Axel) The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Myde (Demyx)

Rould (Luxord)

Lumaria (Marluxia) The Graceful Assassin

Ralene (Larxene) The Savage Nymph

Logan (Noxlag)

* * *

**Me: *Wearing a Cloud costume* Wow Nox nice costume.**

**Nox: *Wearing a Fullmetal Alchemist A.K.A. Edward Elric costume.* Thanks! Yours is really good to.**

**Jouji: *Enters wearing a Sephiroth costume, sweatdrops* Wait. Seriously Logan?**

**Me: *Sweatdrop* Really! You wore a Sephiroth costume?**

**Nox: How ironic.**

**Roland: *Enter's wearing a Pride costume from Fullmetal Alchemist and immediately sweatdrops* Nox! Why did you have to dress as Edward?**

**Nox: *Sweatdrop* Why did you have to wear a Pride costume?**

**Me: *checks email alert about a new review* Argh! Gry I AM A GUY!**

**Nox: SO AM I!**

**Me: Stop calling us girls! if you don't I will start going to third person in the next chapter just to prove it.**


	7. Noxlag Ch 4 Logan Ch 4 RG-RoD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, 3 Doors Down, Assassin's Creed, Ubisoft, A Knights Tale, or Star Wars.**

**Me: Nox you are almost done with your evil work! *Smiling***

**Nox: You appear in this chapter as well, Logan.**

**Me: I know.**

* * *

**Radiant Garden.**

**Noxlag's PoV**

After I finish sending Xaldin to The castle my followers and I go up to the castle here in Radiant Garden to find Vexen. As we are looking around we see a lot of Heartless, some caged others locked in the dungeon. I notice one of the shadow heartless try to reach for me and I shoot it. It shrinks back into the corner of the cage. "Stupid creatures," I say as I walk away.

After searching for about an hour and not finding a trace of another Nobody, I get pretty angry. I step outside and start summoning water to destroy this world. I send league high waves crashing down on the gardens and markets. As the water reaches the castle I decide that instead of destroying the castle I would let it remain as one of our bases. I make the water wall off around the castle and leave a little spot far in front. Instead of making the water fall, I decide to make it rise.

After this my followers and I decide to search other worlds for the members we still need to find. I check the list then make copies of it for the others:

Xemnas

The Freeshooter

The Whirlwind Lancer

Vexen

Lexaeus

Zexion

Saix

The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Demyx

Luxord

The Graceful Assassin

The Savage Nymph

The Frozen Key

I hand out the list copies and say, "This list will update as soon as another one is checked off. Be careful not to let it get destroyed or all copies, except for the original, will be destroyed

I say, "Marluxia, go out and try to find Demyx."

He replies, "I will find him and be back with you in about two seconds," The Graceful Assassin opens a Corridor of Darkness and leaves to find Demyx

I then continue, "Larxene, you need to find Luxord."

She replies, "I will find him and kill anyone who gets in my way," The Savage Nymph opens a Corridor of Darkness and goes through.

"Lexaeus, Axel, you two need to find Zexion and Saix," I say to them. The Flurry of Dancing Flames shakes his head. I then say, "That wasn't a request. That was an order!" The Silent hero opens a Corridor picks up Axel and walks through.

I open my own Corridor and go through.

* * *

**Dagobah**

After going through the Corridor I enter a Swamp like world that seems uninhabited by anything other than bugs and Lizards. I keep moving through the dense bog and then hear a voice say, "Real, the force is. In all life, it is,"

Followed by another voice saying, "It cannot be real. It is a scientific impossibility. Controlling something without touching it is not at all possible. You could not sent lightning out of your hands, choke someone without physically touching them, or control someone else's mind."

I follow the voices and come across a hut. I listen in and hear the reply to the theory, "Impossible, you say. He he he. To the possibilities, open your mind, you must."

The second voice yells, "Me, open my mind to the possibilities? I think you need to wake up and see reality! If this so called 'Force' is real, then prove it!"

The first voice laughs again and then says, "Wants to see, our guest, I think," I freeze realizing that the owner of the first voice has detected me and then start floating and brought into the hut and placed in a seat.

I then see a weird green looking creature in a brown robe and a man with blonde hair parted in the middle with a large blue shield. I stutter out, "H-hi,"

The man with the shield, who must be Vexen, says, "H-how where you floating?"

I shrug and the green creature says, "Noxlag, looking for Vexen, I think you were," It laughs, "Yoda, my name is,"

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask Yoda.

Vexen slaps his forehead, "Why did you have to ask that?"

Yoda then say, "Your name, I know, the Force, because."

I then grab Vexen and walk out, saying, "Sorry Yoda but I think I have already heard this argument."

Vexen says, "Thank you so much Noxlag!" I pull up his name but before I can say anything he says, "I already know that my true name is Even and my name is now Vexen. Which is Even mixed up with a Recusant's Sigil in it," I gawk at him. I pull out one of the coats and he puts it on. The Chilly Academic opens up a Corridor of Darkness to The Castle That Never Was. I then look at the list and see that no one has updated their lists yet, so I update mine :

Xemnas

The Freeshooter

The Whirlwind Lancer

The Chilly Academic

The Silent Hero

Zexion

Saix

The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Demyx

Luxord

The Graceful Assassin

The Savage Nymph

The Frozen Key

I go into the still open Corridor.

* * *

**Halloween Town**

**Lexaeus' PoV**

I leave the Corridor and put Axel down after closing it. I hand Axel one of the black coats Noxlag gave us earlier and put mine on. Axel does the same. We start walking and notice that the town is very quiet and that their aren't many people out. Axel seems to be against this for some reason. We start to search around in these huts surrounding a fountain. I see nothing living in these hut but I see many creepy things.

Axel yells and I pull my sword on what scared him. A living skeleton starts saying, "Hello welcome to Halloween Town, the town of scares," He separates his head from his body, walks under the sword, and then picks up his head and puts it on, "My name is Jack Skellington what is…" I strike at him, "Whoa, calm down! No need to take my head off," He then picks up his head off of his body.

I pick up Axel and we walk out. When we go through the door I strike the door with my sword to trap the skeleton in there. I put down Axel and we continue looking around and axel says, "List," I look at it and notice it is glowing.

I look at it and tell Axel, "Nox found his target," We then find a large book on the ground. I go to pick it up and it move. I notice a string attached to it so I step on it. I then pick up the book and we follow the string. We find the two kids we were looking for behind a building and I pick them up by their shirts collars. Axel opens a Corridor and we walk through.

* * *

**The Castle That Never Was**

**Noxlag's PoV**

When I get through the Corridor I see Xemnas, Xigbar, and Xaldin talking. Xemnas notices me and Vexen and says to me, "Where are the others?"

"They are on the way, sir!" I tell him.

He asks me, "Do they know how to get here?"

"Yes, sir!" I reply then a Corridor opens behind us and Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, and Axel appear. I toss Zexion and Saix their coats and start to update the list and notice that Marluxia has marked off his target:

Xemnas

The Freeshooter

The Whirlwind Lancer

The Chilly Academic

The Silent Hero

The Cloaked Schemer

The Luna Diviner

The Flurry of Dancing Flames

The Melodious Nocturne

Luxord

The Graceful Assassin

The Savage Nymph

The Frozen Key

* * *

**Atlantica**

**Marluxia's PoV**

I walk through the Corridor and notice I am on an Island with a castle. I cannot breathe though, and I notice I have become half-fish. I quickly dive into the water and can breathe again. I start swimming towards an underwater temple. I see my target with a fish-tail talking to a very large man-fish-thing.

"Please give me back my Sitar," The Melodious Nocturne says.

The thing on the throne whom I now see has a Trident and a Sitar in his hands, "You have intruded leave now and I will return your Musical instrument!"

"If I knew how to leave this place I would!" Demyx shouts at the fish-man on the throne.

"I can help with that," I say swimming up to Demyx.

"Then leave and return to your worlds."

I start to open a Corridor but then realize I would be sending the water through as well. Demyx grabs his Sitar and we both swim to the surface. When we reach the surface I see the list and check off Demyx. When we reach the surface I open a Corridor and we jump through.

* * *

**The Castle That Never Was**

**Noxlag's PoV**

After looking up from the list I see Marluxia and Demyx jump through another Corridor just as Axel closes his. They seem soaking wet so I use my magic to remove the water and freeze the water solid. Another Corridor opens, but no one comes through. I jump into the Corridor to try to figure out what is going on.

* * *

**Wonderland**

On the other side of the Corridor I see cards with weapons carrying Larxene. One of them the Ace of spades notices me and then I am knocked out.

**5 hours later**

I wake up in a birdcage and on the floor I see a card of the Ace of spades. I pocket the card. I summon my keyblade and unlock it, then say under my breathe, "Idiots."

I free larxene and she explains what is going on, "Luxord has taken control of this world. He had come along with me but then just after I opened the Corridor he struck me. He says he won control of this world in a game of poker."

I look at her like she is insane, "Are you crazy, who would gamble away control of a world?" She throws a knife towards a woman in a dress with hearts on it, "Wait so she was the old ruler?"

The Savage Nymph replies, "Yes, she was the ruler until Luxord came along. She called herself the Queen of Hearts."

"If we can reinstate her into power then Luxord will be able to be taken to the castle," I say to her. I then think I see a smirk on her face. I blink and it isn't there when I open my eyes.

We go into a weird looking forest and hear a voice say, "The man you are looking for isn't here, yet he is right next to you as well," We both look in the direction of the voice and see nothing but then a head of a cat starts to appear, "Hello! Confused by my lack of presence, maybe you should look for some presents," The body of the thing appears and it's hand is pointing at the other end of the forest.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Luxord isn't here, but he is right next to me? He isn't next to me but I know he is in this crazy world somewhere," I say to the crazy cat.

"Sometimes things make sense in your heart but not your mind, maybe you need someone who leads them," The cat disappears without an explanation of what it said. I dismiss the idea of Luxord being here but not here and head on to where the cat was pointing because it was the only lead they had.

When we get in there we see two creature, one a talking rabbit and the other a small man with a hat that has a card in it, talking about something called an 'unbirthday,' I notice that there are presents and decide to try to participate because of the cats' riddle.

After about 10 minutes of switching chairs and being annoyed to hell I pull out my Keyblade on the rabbit. Apparently Larxene had the same idea because I see the guy with the hat pinned to the wall of the nearby building with her knives. I push the rabbit towards one of the wooden chairs and freeze his paws to it. I threaten him saying, "If you don't tell me where Luxord is now, then I will make your little paws shatter, then I will go for your legs and arms… Argh!"

A card hits my hand and I pull it out and read it. It says, 'I will see you soon. You will pay for messing with my people. Sincerely, the new king of this world, Luxord,' I flip over the card and see the Ace of clubs. I put it with the ace of spades and then go back to the queen of hearts' cage.

On the way back through the forest I run into the cat again, "See what the Chescheir Cat told you is true. Although truth is truly not true isn't it," I use my magic to try to hit him but he seems to be immune to anything I try, "Silly Nobody. I cannot be harmed if I am not truly here,"

Then it hits me, "Luxord is using card versions of himself to attract my attention, but I still don't understand what you meant by he is right next to me."

"Aah but I have told you all I can for now. Goodbye," The cat disappears again and we continue on our way.

When we reach the queen's cage I summon my keyblade and open the door. I see another card is in her cage. It is the eight of spades.

"Thank you for letting me out. Now when we find the man who caged me I will cut off his head," The queen says.

"No. If you try that I will kill you," I say calmly. She gulps in response. We go into a maze-like hedge garden. After a few turns we reach an opening and enter a building.

We look forward and see a very large table and a chair. I look to the left and see a chimney. I go towards the chimney and see that there is another card inside, the eight of clubs on the back there is writing saying, 'Take one of the pills in the bottle with the arrow going to a tree. Then go through the door,' I follow the cards instruction knowing that it is likely a trap and I plan to spring it.

After Larxene and I both take a pill, we go through the door and enter a room without anything but red wallpaper. When we reach a circular area, I see another card on the ground, but before I can pick it up I am tackled. I am then caged in cards, "Luxord, surrender now! I am not alone," I shout to him.

"But you are," Larxene says to me.

"Larxene!" I yell, "You will not get away with this betrayal!"

"Yeah. And who is going to stop us?" Luxord asks. My only reply is a growl and then I try to cast a spell but it doesn't work and I also realize I can't summon my Keyblade either. My gunsword does nothing, It won't even shoot. Larxene opens a corridor and the two of them walk through. I have lost…

* * *

**The realm of Darkness**

**Logan's PoV**

"I cannot see anything but the floor beneath my feet. I am alone. I am powerless. Although of this I have survived for who knows how long. I will find Aqua and get out of here. I know she is in here because I saw her soon after I entered. She was chasing Terra and she sent him out in her armor. She is somewhere in here and I will find her," I keep saying this to make sure my heart does not sucumb completely to the darkness.

I then see something. It looks like me, but with blue hair and in a black coat. I reach for him but he shoots me and says something unintelligible. "Why did he shoot me?" I ask myself.

Obviously I don't expect an answer but when I hear Aqua's voice say, "Because what he sees is a heartless and what you see is your Nobody."

As soon as I hear the voice i run in the direction it came from and when I see Aqua I say, "Aqua! I have been looking for you!"

She replies, "I was looking for you to. I was hoping i wouldn't find you though and that you had found a way out."

I then tell her, "No I haven't seen anything since I was hit by Terra. I am sorry."

She hits the pauldron activating my armor. I then see a man who seems to be researching the heartless me jump and start exclaiming thing but i cannot understand what he is saying.

Aqua and I continue looking for a way out.

After wandering what feels like weeks Aqua and I find two other people Nearby a big door and some heart-shaped source of light. One of them looks like a kid and the other looks like a mouse. When Aqua sees the source of light she says, "Kingdom Hearts!"

I then say to the two people, "Hey you two! Who are you?"

The kid says, "We have no time for that help us close this door!"

Me and Aqua run up to the door and I shout to her, "Aqua go I will help them you get out of here!"

She says, "No I am not leaving you here!"

I push her through the door and then say, "Sorry but one of us should return to the light and I chose you!" Then the door is closed and the mouse uses a keyblade to lock it shut.

* * *

**Me: Hello viewers I won't be updating this for a bit because I have not beaten Chain of memories yet and I need to to continue. But I will continue updating my ToD so please send me dares and vote on my next "Guest".**


	8. Logan CH5 CO:B12F

**Me: Castle Oblivion, how I hate you. I kept turning into a ghostlike thing so much I got sick.**

**disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts**

* * *

I wake up thinking, 'when did I fall asleep? I remember we closed that door after I pushed Aqua through then that mouse pointed a keyblade at it and sealed it.'

Then I hear a voice say, "Where am I?" I turn my head and see that boy from the door.

I try to say to him, "Hello," but no noise comes out of my mouth.

Another voice then says, "Stay asleep."

The boy gasps, sort of gets up, then says, "Who's there?!"

The voice responds, "You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark,"

He then asks, "Between... What?" He gasps twice then says, "The king! Where's the king?!"

I regain my voice and say, "Together the three of us closed the door to darkness. After that..."

The voice says, "The two of you came drifting here by yourselves. The two of you did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or... Maybe you were too close to it," I feel that the last part was directed at me but the boy looks hurt as well.

He says, "hmph. As if I'm some sort of demon."

The voice then orders, "Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But..." Then a light appears in front of Riku and a card with a crown shape on top appears.

The boy then asks, "What's this?"

The voice replies, "it is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step towards the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go?"

I try to respond, "Of course," but my voice doesn't work again.

The voice continues, "There is no return to the security of sleep. And Logan this choice is not yours to make, but Riku's,"

Riku takes the card then says, "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway,"

The voice responds, "That was very well said, Riku"

* * *

**Castle Oblivion B12F Entry hall**

A bright light emanates from the card and, the grey fog surrounding us has disappeared and we see a white room with pillars platforms and one big door in front of us. Riku gasps again, says, "A door to the truth huh?" and he walks up to the door and reveals the card.

The door opens and as we walk through I ask him, "How did you know that would work," his only response is a shrug. When we walk through we see the castle of Radiant Garden, but everything is different.

* * *

**CO: Hollow Bastion**

Riku sees my confused look and then says, "This is Hollow Bastion,"

I gawk at him and then say, "That name stuck?!"

He nods, looking confused though, then the voice from before says, "What you see is not real. It's the world of your memory, Riku."

He asks, "My memory?"

The voice replies, "The things you remember from your time at Maleficent's castle became a card, and that card made this world. Riku, you've seen everything here before, haven't you?"

Riku responds to the voice, "Yeah... So what now? Am I going to learn something? Maybe meet someone?"

The voice responds, "You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily."

He yells, "What does that mean?" The voice doesn't respond, "Hey! I'm asking you a question?" Still no response, "fine. But it had better be you I run across next, Voice."

He runs through the gate to the castle and as I try to go through the gate I succeed but start to float. I stay close to Riku, who, according to his actions, doesn't notice me, and can only watch as he fights an giants creatures he calls heartless, using cards to attack, until he pulls out a green card with my face on it and when he activates it I get a few seconds where I get to fight but then I am floating again.

This is how it goes for a while and we go through two more rooms then I rematerialize when we go into the fourth room and Riku says, "Hey, Logan, everything is just how I remember it. Even this room..."

The voice from earlier then says, "it must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all those memories..."

Riku replies, "You again. Sorry, but those memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room."

"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything... But at least they gave you a nice room."

"Stop talking!"

I dematerialize again and we go through 3 rooms then when we enter another one I rematerialize.

"No one here either..." Riku says, "there's nothing but Heartless in this castle," he jumps down onto the level below and yells, "Voice! I know your watching... So explain this! Where are the people from my memories?"

The voice replies, "Do you want to meet them?"

"Of course I do."

"But you cast them aside."

"What?"

"You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home... Everything... All in pursuit of darkness."

"But I cast that aside too!"

I slap my forehead and whisper to myself, "Baka..."

The voice laughs then says, "And what do you have to show for it? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty... like that room. I bet your new friend Logan will be cast aside as soon as you get out of here. Your memories are as empty as your heart. That's why you don't meet anyone. Your heart is hollow... Except for the residual darkness."

"You're wrong! I rejected the darkness! And I won't ditch Logan!"

The voice laughs again while I smile and jump down to Riku. The voice then says, "Did you really, now?"

I then tell the voice, "I believe him!" Then the two of us leave the room and I dematerialize again.

We go through two rooms and enter another voice room as I have decided to call them. This room finally has another person in it. A pale, and I truly mean as pale as a ghost, woman is there and I materialize again.

The woman says, "I knew you would return, Riku.

Riku is shocked and says, "Maleficent! You're alive?!"

Maleficent, who must be the woman in front of us, and apparently should be dead, says, "You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory."

"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you."

"But of course. After all your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in that same darkness..."

I sweatdrop.

Riku the says, "No..."

Maleficent points at me, then says, "Riku, be grateful you have someone to keep you company. Your heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness it contains, he would be your only companion."

"That's sounding pretty good right about now," Maleficent laughs and we both realized what he said and sweatdrop.

After Maleficent stops laughing she says, "Come, now. You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who but I can grant you the darkness you long for?"

"There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer." He walks past her,"All I did was lose myself... Empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark... I'll take you out one by one."

"Then you mustn't forget to destroy your friend Logan. Also don't forget to destroy yourself last. For his heart is half dark, and, like me, you are one of the dark."

"Destroying myself is fine with me. I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I am my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse!"

"But what about Logan?"

I then yell to her, "I am only half dark! But you, you are full of darkness!" I charge at her but she just steps to the side and I miss.

When I ready myself to charge again, Riku says, "Enough talk, Maleficent."

Maleficent then says, "So you both hate the darkness enough to fight it. Oh the agony you must feel! Then let me end your pain, Riku and yours too, Logan... end it forever... With the wondrous power of darkness!" She then transforms into a dragon and I dematerialize.

After the fight is over Maleficent turns into a card and we leave. Riku climbs up a ladder then we leave Hollow Bastion.

* * *

**Castle Oblivion B12F Exit hall**

As soon as we leave Hollow Bastion, I materialize, and the voice says, "Why do you shun the darkness?"

Riku scoffs then says, "Come on, I know you heard me... Every word I said to Maleficent."

"Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it."

"What do you mean!"

"Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice..." A dark portal appears in front of us and a man steps out, "...if you are to serve me again!"

"I though it was you...Ansem."

As Riku says Ansem I shout, "Terra!" I charge at him but he pushes me aside before I even reach him.

Terra says to me, "I am not Terra. Not the one you fought, if you could call it a fight, nor the true Terra," he makes an orb of dark magic and I pass out just from the sight of it.

* * *

**Castle Oblivion B11F Entry hall**

The first thing I hear when I wake up, Riku is carrying me like a backpack, is, "Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light."

Riku then says, "Light within darkness."

"You, Logan, Aqua, and I have seen it," the new voice says.

"Aqua!" I shout this as soon as I hear her name and Riku let's go of my arms. I turn around, activate my armor, and see the mouse who sealed the door, "Where is she!"

The mouse then says, "She is fine, she is with Sora."

Riku tells me, "She is on Destiny Islands then, with Sora,"

"Actually she is here in this castle, so are Sora, Donald, Goofy, a girl named Mitsuki, and a guy named Tatsuo."

"What? Why are they here?" I ask the mouse.

"They were lured here by Organization XIII. The group nearly entirely assembled by your nobody," he replies.

"Oh no, Pulse no!" I say pacing.

"The light you were talking about was kingdom hearts?" Riku asks.

The mouse nods, then says, "I will try to find a way to reach you. I'll get there, I promise. And Logan, Aqua can handle herself pretty easily."

He fades then Riku goes up to the door and opens it with another card.

* * *

**Me: I can't wait till I get out of here!**


	9. Logan CH6 CO:B11F-B10F

**disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. If I did there would be a story in each world of Riku's story. I also wouldn't be writing Kingdom hearts fanfiction.**

**Me: Wait! Nothing happens in the worlds in Riku's story? Who the [censored] thought that was a good idea!**

* * *

**CO: Agrabah**

Riku runs through the rooms then we reach the first Voice Room. Riku starts to fight a bird holding a lamp and a giant red man. I am summoned a couple of times and each time I shoot at the bird a few times. After the battle we leave the "World" as Riku calls it.

* * *

**CO B11F: Exit hall**

"Riku, do you know why Maleficent said my heart was half dark?" I ask him.

He looks at me quizzically, "You sounded like you had agreed with her."

I shake my head, "I was saying that, even if that was so, she had more darkness in her than either of us."

He nods then says, "I am not sure. In the time I spent with her she never mentioned someone halving a heart that was half of each. She always said that people had more of one or the other, never an equal amount."

At this time Dark Riku decides to take control, "I can tell your heart wasn't always like this Logan. Your time in the Realm of Darkness must have caused you to gain some of this power."

I ask him, "Then why in the worlds do I feel weak and sometimes faint when it is used?"

"Because you don't know how to unseal Aqua's seal on your darkness."

"What are you talking about? What seal?"

"She sealed it just before you pushed her out of the realm of darkness. Now stand still!" He raised his Keyblade, "I shall break the seal!"

I summon _The Arrow of Fire _and block his strike, "No! I don't want to be another pawn of the darkness! Riku remember, this is what we are fighting against!"

"Why do resist the chance for such power? You could...Ow!" I hit him in the head with the hilt of my Keyblade.

"Wake up Riku! You know that darkness is evil!"

"You idiot! How dare you hit me! I was only..." I hit him again and this time it knocks him out.

I carry him up the stairs and one of the world cards falls out of his pocket. I pick it up and I see a whale on it.

* * *

**CO B10F: Entry hall**

"Damn you're heavy, Riku," I then realize he still has his Keyblade out. I grab it and then walk up to the door and pull out the whale card and the same light appears and I walk through.

* * *

**CO: Monstro**

I feel a weight come off my back but I still am holding both Keyblades. I also notice a lump in my pocket. I pull it out and notice it is a deck of about 25 cards. I notice in my other pocket a much smaller lump and pull it out revealing three black cards, one has a picture of Maleficent, the second has that red man, and the last one looks like a ragdoll with no legs.

I look through the larger deck and see that 10 of the cards have picture of _The Arrow of Fire_, 10 more have Riku's Keyblade, and the last five have fireballs on them. I then notice that their is a third lump. I pull it out and see the cards Riku has been using to open the doors.

I look ahead and see a heartless that looks like that ragdoll thing on that black card. I strike it with Riku's Keyblade and I see a bright flash of light.

After the light fades I see two of ragdolls, one that has a huge gut, and about five that look like the unversed from Cocoon. I attack one of the black heartless and notice my that one of my cards has disappeared.

After I strike about five times, I notice a giant green card bouncing around and as soon as I touch it, it gets added to my deck. I activate it and Riku(light) appears. He grabs his Keyblade from me and attacks the husky heartless from the back. He destroys it the dematerializes.

I pull out my gunsword. I make a plan to chain a combo with a strike from my gunsword, then a fireball, followed by a strike from my Keyblade, but when I try to execute it, Fenrir appears in his normal form and takes out the heartless.

I pick up a card dropped by the heartless, it has a huge heartless on it and a number nine. Another flash of light and the battle is over. I fight the rest of the heartless in the room the start to hunt down the Voice Room. I travel through four other rooms taking out all of the heartless.

I enter the Voice Room using the card from my first fight and one with a key on it. When I enter I am in the middle of a pool of goo and their is a creature that looks like a huge cage in front of me. I start the fight by making a plan to use my Keyblade, then a fireball, and finally my gunsword. Before I try to execute my plan I strike at the cage-like creature. I then try to execute my plan but Fenrir appears again, but this time in gestalt mode. I get on him and we strike at the cage many times. I also pick up a green card that looks like a silhouette of the mouse from earlier. After I get off Fenrir I activate the green card and the goop moves away revealing a platform and the creature stops moving. I strike it a few times and then it turns into a black card. I pick it up then I leave the world.

* * *

**CO B10F: Exit hall**

A dark portal appears and a man in a black coat with blonde hair steps out and says, "So, I guess you're Logan and Riku."

Riku ask him, "Are you with Ansem!"

The man laughs and says, "You are half correct. Let us say he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar. He is ansem and he is not ansem. Perhaps a 'Nobody' best conveys the idea."

Riku replies, "Riddles were never my thing. Try again,"

The man replies, "He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between, Catching on now?"

I then say "Just like the blue version of me, huh?"

He then replies, "Yes just like Noxlag. How exactly do you know of him. He is not here nor has he been to the Realm of Darkness. I believe he was killed ten years ago."

I yell to him. "I saw him a couple of weeks ago through a window like thing in the realm of darkness he was with you on a swamp planet. I know you are lying,"

"That was the last time I saw him ten years ago. After that he went to wonderland and never returned. Also you two stand between light and darkness. It appears we have much in common," he tells us.

Riku then replies, "Maybe… Like you said, There really is darkness left inside of me, but so what? Darkness is my enemy! And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!" He pulls out his keyblade.

The man replies, "Oh ho! So it's a fight you want! Very good. I shall take you on.

Their battle begins and during the battle the man says, "I find, coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble of aggravating you. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data."

This surprises Riku who exclaims, "What?!"

He disappears after saying, "Many thanks, Riku!"

Riku the scoffs and says, "It was a trick all along."

I walk over to him and say, "Why would he want data on you?"

He walks up the steps in quiet.

* * *

**Me: I will list my slights here. I will also be putting them up on my profile**

**Fenrir (normal): Gunsword, Fire, Arrow of Fire**

**Fenrir (Gestalt): Arrow of Fire, Fire, Gunsword**

**Sliding Dash: Gunsword, Gunsword, Gunsword (Total of 10-15)**

**Flaming Sliding Dash: Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire (Total of 10-15)**

**Stun Impact: Gunsword, Gunsword, Gunsword (Total of 20-23)**

**Flaming Stun Impact: Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire (Total of 20-23)**

**Single Strike Raid (Gunsword): Gunsword, Gunsword, Gunsword (Total of 24-26)**

**Single Fire Raid (Arrow of Fire): Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire (Total of 24-26)**

**Single Fire Raid (Arrow of Fire): Fire, Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire**

**Single Fire Raid (Gunsword): Fire, Gunsword, Gunsword**

**Dual Fire Raid: Fire, Arrow of Fire, Gunsword (Removes all cards used)**

**Dual Fire Raid: Fire, Gunsword, Arrow of Fire (Removes all cards used)**

**Blitz: Gunsword, Arrow of Fire, Gunsword (Total of 10-15)**

**Flame Blitz: Arrow of Fire, Gunsword, Arrow of Fire (Total of 10-15)**

**Zantetsuken: Gunsword, Gunsword, Gunsword (Total of 0 or 27)**

**Zantetsuken: Arrow of Fire, Gunsword, Gunsword (Total of 0 or 27)**

**Zantetsuken: Gunsword, Arrow of Fire, Gunsword (Total of 0 or 27)**

**Zantetsuken: Gunsword, Gunsword, Arrow of Fire (Total of 0 or 27)**

**Flaming Zantetsuken: Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire (Total of 0 or 27)**

**Flaming Zantetsuken: Gunsword, Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire (Total of 0 or 27)**

**Flaming Zantetsuken: Arrow of Fire, Gunsword, Arrow of Fire (Total of 0 or 27)**

**Flaming Zantetsuken: Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire, Gunsword (Total of 0 or 27)**

**Sonic Blade: Gunsword, Arrow of Fire, Gunsword (Total of 20-23)  
Flaming Sonic Blade: Arrow of Fire, Gunsword, Arrow of Fire (Total of 20-23)**

**Ars Arcanum: Gunsword, Gunsword, Gunsword (Total of 1-6)**

**Ars Arcanum: Arrow of Fire, Gunsword, Gunsword (Total of 1-6)**

**Ars Arcanum: Gunsword, Arrow of Fire, Gunsword (Total of 1-6)**

**Ars Arcanum: Gunsword, Gunsword, Arrow of Fire (Total of 1-6)**

**Flaming Ars Arcanum: Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire (Total of 1-6)**

**Flaming Ars Arcanum: Gunsword, Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire (Total of 1-6)**

**Flaming Ars Arcanum: Arrow of Fire, Gunsword, Arrow of Fire (Total of 1-6)**

**Flaming Ars Arcanum: Arrow of Fire, Arrow of Fire, Gunsword (Total of 1-6)**

**Fira: Fire, Fire**

**Firaga: Fire, Fire, Fire**

**Riku (Dark): Riku, Riku**

**Riku-Ansem: Riku, Riku, Riku**


End file.
